My Baby Girl
by jempa1112
Summary: On a previous hunt Dean met a girl. You can guess what happened. Thus a baby was born. Basically a daughter fic, but I hope you enjoy it. Some is AU but I will have storylines from the seasons. Hope to incorporate flashbacks as well. Title was changed.
1. I'll Be There

**Hi, and welcome to my new story – which is currently untitled. I'm still trying to figure that one out. Most of my stories have their names taken from songs but I'm hoping to make an original title. So this is gonna be completely AU, different from my other story. I don't want to go into much detail because I feel it would ruin the story. Basically it's gonna be a daughter fic. But that's all I'm saying – like I said, it's nice to keep things simple. Makes for more surprises. So, I don't own any part of Supernatural, only my character Grace and any others I may introduce. **

Sam and Dean currently sat in a small, homely diner on the outskirts of a small town called River's Pass, new Jersey. They had just finished a case for Bobby which involved a creature called a 'Each usige', a water spirit that originated in Scotland but somehow found its way over to the small town. Three men had died before they had turned up and it would have soon been another only they had figured out what it was and killed it. The town only had a population of 754, so even though a small amount of people had died, it still was enough to cause alarm.

The spirit had a particularly nasty way for claiming its victims, as well as crafty. Sam had discovered that it was effectively a shapeshifter that could disguise itself as a horse and also a man. Even the slightest touch of water meant its skin would turn sticky, thus trapping the victim where the Each usige then pulled him down, causing drowning. Of course this was a horrible spirit, so as well as the drowning it then tore its prey apart. Going to the morgue to look at the remains of a victim was something that Sam and Dean were used to doing, but even this was one of the worst they had seen.

So with the task finished, killing the spirit by stabbing it through the heart with an iron knife and then burning it, they sat in a relative silence while Sam researched to find a case. Dean however was muttering to himself how his back was definitely was broken after being flung against a rock, to which Sam replied if it was he would be crippled if it was. Deans answer back to him was to shut his piehole when suddenly 'Back in Black' broke the silence with the noise coming from his cellphone. Dean smirked while searching for it in his pocket – he never failed to when he heard it, in contrast to Sam's pansy music.

'Hello,' he questioned as he held it to his ear while putting his fork down. 'Yeah, this is him,' Dean said with a look of apprehension on his face. Sam couldn't hear the person on the phone and was curious to know what the conversation was about. Not a lot of people knew their numbers – it being too dangerous. On the other hand Dean, well, was Dean. God knows how many girls numbers he had on his cell. He listened on. Suddenly Dean's eyes widened and the colour drained from his face. Sam tapped him on his hand and his face clearly asked the question 'what's wrong?' Dean shook his head vigorously as he answered to the person on the other end of the cell. 'Are you sure? I mean, I think I'd know if I had one of those.' Sam's nose wrinkled; one of what?

He watched as his brother, whose face still had its colour to retain, nodded oblivious to the fact that the caller couldn't see him. 'Okay, well I'll be there soon as.' He disconnected the call and sat staring at the phone for a few more seconds until he abruptly stood up, threw money down and proceeded to walk out seemingly in a daze. Sam quickly followed and was determined to find out what happened. He could clearly see that his brother was in shock, but why? He wasn't too sure. He climbed into the car, where Dean now sat staring at the steering wheel. 'Dean, what happened? Was that Bobby?', he asked hoping nothing had happened who practically was their second father. Still Dean sat saying nothing and they both sat in the car for another few minutes, watching traffic and people go by. Then, barely audible, Dean whispered, 'I have a daughter Sammy.'

This time it was Sam's turn to be speechless, vaguely thinking he must have resembled a fish in water as his mouth was opening and closing repeatedly, not knowing what to say. Sure he knew his brother got around a lot and his maturity sometimes left a lot to be desired but he wasn't that stupid, was he? Sam finally found his voice, his eyebrows raised, 'Wow, err, was that the mother on the phone?' Dean visibly twitched at this and immediately the younger brother knew it wasn't. 'No, it was child services. Apparently she died in a car crash and had no other family. My name was on the birth certificate, the only reason they found me was because she had my number still. Sam nodded at this, 'Do you remember her', he asked. To this Dean nodded, 'Remember that case in Iowa where we hunted the demon doing the deals. I hooked up with that girl Allie'. Sam grimaced at this, he didn't want to hear all the details.

'She's only four months old Sammy', Dean's face looked devastated. Sam thought about how the little girl was just two months younger than when he was when their own mother died. 'So, what you gonna do?' he asked tentatively. 'Well, I know I'm not leaving her to be taken in my some douchebag. We're gonna go get her.' Dean said with steely determination written all over his face as he revved the car and exited the diner onto the road. Sam knew by his brothers actions and appearance that nothing he said would change his mind. So on they started the journey to meet the future generation of the Winchester.

**So this is just a short first chapter to see how it goes and if people like it, so don't forget to review. Thanks.**

**Also I've just started a new SPN blog on the website blogger. It's basically for those in the UK or other places who want to keep up with the news. It's very new, so most of the news you will already know, but i wanted to start from near the start of season seven. It starts soon in America so i hope to post some info from when it does. Maybe some spoilers. I'll post the link onto my profile page. Thanks again.**


	2. Epiphany

**Thanks to everyone for their story alerts and reviews, I really appreciate it. If you have any ideas you want me to incorporate in the story please do share. Also I think I have a title but I'll put it on poll if you like it or not. I'm hoping to make this a story about Dean bonding with the little girl from when he meets her, but I haven't decided if I'm going to have any hunts in it yet.**

Fifteen hours later they had made the long arduous journey to the town where Dean's daughter awaited. To say that he was nervous was an understatement; how could he, who killed monsters on a daily basis, be a father? Of course he knew **how** he was a father but the thought still seemed foreign to him. Questions ran through his head over and over again while he had driving through the dark, would he have to give it up for a normal life? Could he still hunt while looking after his daughter? _No_, he thought abruptly, he promised himself a long time ago that he would never be like his father. No, he was going to do it the right way. She, her name yet to be known, had lost her mother before she had even gotten to know her. It was up to Dean to step in and fulfil his role as her father.

He also thought about Allie and how they had spent their night together – which he could safely say was one of the best ever. Maybe he could say that he had feelings for her but it would be telling a lie. Sure he liked her, enough to want to have sex with her, but that was as far as it went. Perhaps if they had known each other longer they might have developed feelings but for now it was all ifs. Dean hoped that he would never have to go through this conversation with his daughter when she got older, that's if I don't mess it up, he thought.

Arriving at nearly one in the morning, it was obvious it was too late to go and pick her up so they stopped at a motel. _That's another thing, _Dean mused as he lifted their bags from the trunk_, I'll have to get a house. _He stopped momentarily, the thought spreading shock, horror and a tiny amount of amusement across his features. _Dear God._ 'Dude,' Sam shouted across the road. 'Hurry up.' Dean shook his head and followed Sam, slapping him across the back of the head, dropping their bags at Sam's feet and surged forward. 'Jerk,' Sam scowled at him as he begrudgingly lifted them and Dean smirked and opened the door 'Bitch.'

They proceeded to work around each other, a process they had done many times; taking the bathroom in turns, changing and finally falling into their beds exhausted. Dean more so than Sam as his brain didn't seem to want to stop going over his conversation with Jenny, the caseworker. Sam's voice laden with sleep interrupted the silence. 'So how you doing?' 'Huh,' Dean replied dumbly. 'I said how you doing, and don't give me your usual crap.' Sam replied back, a tad snarkily. Dean rolled his eyes, Sam was such a pansy sometimes always going on about feelings. 'Dude, I'm fine.'

Sam rose up from his bed facing Dean where he could vaguely make him out. 'No you're not. Man, you just found out you've a daughter, ok, that's enough to make anyone not fine.' Even though Sam wanted to know Dean's true feelings, the legendary Winchester stubbornness was clear, so he had no choice but to give up. It was obvious feelings weren't going to be shared tonight. So Sam huffed in the darkness and lay back down with his back turned to Dean's.

On the other bed, the elder brother stared at the wall through the darkness, worry written all over his face. He had no idea how he felt, too many emotions were running through him. Facing a sleepless night he pulled the covers up higher, not nearly prepared for tomorrow.

**Sorry for the long wait, so much to do. I just started college and its unreal how many assignments I have to do. Its taking up so much of my time. Basically I'm trying to do as much writing as I can, so I can then post regular updates. I'm hoping maybe to start posting either every Wednesday, as that's when SPN S6 is on in the UK or every Friday because SPN is on in America then. Any thanks for all your support. Next one up soon. **


	3. In My Arms

**Ok, I'm having a total fangirl moment, cause apparently none other than Genevieve and Jared are expecting a little baby..I really hope it's true, if it is I'm so happy for them. Anyway, the support has been amazing and some have made suggestions that I will be incorporating. To Melanie1588, your idea with Bobby is a good one, and it was in my plan. Don't be shy if you want to see anything in the story, it will be amazing to have some fresh ideas from other people. I finished some parts of assignments that were due, so hopefully I will have some more time for my stories. I recently updated One Big Family as well. Cheerio everyone.**

Standing outside the building, Dean had the sudden urge to jump in the car, drive away and never return. But it was a thought he quickly berated himself for having. This, his, little girl needed him and by God he was going to be there. Not that there was any other option. _'I'm sure this is how other fathers feel when they find out they have a child.' _He murmured to himself.

Sam was beginning to think that Dean was deliberately holding back on entering the building as he was still in the same position, legs spaced apart staring at the main entrance doors. Still, if he was in his brother's position he'd probably be the same way. He still couldn't believe that Dean had a daughter. It was just too weird too think about, a man who ripped monsters apart for a living and shot dangerous guns on a regular basis, was now going to have to get used to a tiny living human. Though there was no doubt that he couldn't do it. After all Dean basically raised Sam from a baby upwards and, much to his chagrin, was still acting as a brother/father. He saw how Dean got on with children so naturally. '_He's gonna make an amazing father,' _Sam though to himself.

Suddenly as if Dean had shook himself from his stupor, he was walking straight towards the doors disappearing before Sam had a chance to catch up with him. When he did reach the door he saw him standing at the reception talking to a young girl. If this was any other time, and was relating to a case, he most probably would be flirting with her but now he was looking at her with a face almost as if he was terrified. Sam's face crinkled, there wasn't a lot of times that he had seen Dean terrified. At this point he realised just how Dean was feeling, his own thoughts confirmed to what he had thought from the lame conversation they had last night. He walked over just as the young girl picked up the telephone and called, who he presumed, was the caseworker Jenny.

A few minutes later, a short brown haired woman dressed in a smart suit arrived holding a dark blue folder. 'Hi, I'm Jenny. You must be Dean.' She said in a slight southern accent. 'Yeah, uh, this is my brother Sam.' Dean said in a weak voice. He was starting to freak out inside. Soon he was gonna see the little girl; even have a name for her. 'Ok, now before I bring her to you, I'm gonna have to go through some questions.' Dean's face faltered at this, something Jenny didn't miss. 'Don't worry, it's just standard procedure. We need to know that you're capable of looking after her. Even though you're the biological father we still need to question you. So if you'd like to follow me.'

She walked down the narrow corridor and stopped outside the door of a small room. 'So, normally we just have the would-be parents in but if you feel it would be better to have your brother with you by all means go ahead.' Sam looked at Dean and could clearly see in his face that he wanted Sam with him. 'I think I'll go in with Dean.' Jenny smiled, 'Sure. Go on through.' Dean sat down at the chair closest to the desk, while Sam occupied one sat close to the door. '_Just in case he decides it's too much and tries to run,'_ he thought. Jenny sat down behind a desk; on top were numerous pictures of different children ranging from different ages. It was clear that she loved her job. It made Dean a tiny bit better knowing that wherever his daughter was she was being well looked after.

'Right, I'll just start of with, well, probably the most important question; are you both the occupants of a house?' Dean's face blanched but he quickly recovered, coughing inconspicuously 'What do mean?' Jenny quickly explained, 'Well obviously we need to make sure that wherever Grace goes she'll have a stable upbringing – a house, father with an income.'

But Dean and Sam were barely listening at that point. It was the first time they had heard the name of the baby. Grace. Grace Winchester. Dean decided he like it, it had a certain ring to it. A faint smirk arose on his face, his child was called Grace. Sam himself was having a similar experience. His niece's name was beautiful. 'Mr. Winchester, you ok?' Dean realised Jenny was still talking and he had completely blocked her out. '_Damn, I'm really not giving out a good impression.'_

'Err, yeah, it's eh, the first time I heard her name. Just spaced out.' The caseworker looked extremely flustered at his. 'I am so sorry, I didn't tell you.' She looked down at her papers, her face a tad red with embarrassment. Lifting her head back up, she continued, 'Anyway, like I was saying do you have a stable home.' '_Crap,' thought_ Dean, _'How do I tell her no, I practically live in my car and, oh yeah, I hunt creatures from your worst nightmares.' _

Next thing Dean knew Sam was talking, 'Yeah we do.' Dean looked over at him, his face saying everything; what the hell dude, he mouthed. Jenny didn't see this and said brightly, 'Oh you do, well give me your details,' _'Sam was going to screw them over,' _Dean kept thinking. _'Trust him not to keep his mouth shut.' _Actually we live with our uncle, Bobby Singer.' Sam answered. 'Ok,' Jenny replied as she wrote his name down. 'Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?'

Dean answered this time, 'Well our parents died when we were young and he was practically a father to us, so he took me and me brother in.'

'That's good, and I assume that you both have jobs, you have an income coming in.' she questioned. Sam and Dean nodded. 'That's great; I hope you don't mind these questions. Basically we have to make sure that you're not raving lunatics.' They both laughed weakly at this – was she being sarcastic or for real?

She stood up from behind the desk putting the files in a cabinet and turned round. 'You ready to meet your daughter now.' Was he ready? No but he was determined cause now wasn't the time for him to act like a wuss. He nodded solemnly. 'I almost forgot, mind like a sieve, you have baby supplies, right?' Both of them stared blankly at her. 'By the looks of your faces you don't. That's all right, I already have one made up but don't forget the crib and everything.' She then handed him a card. 'This is the date of the next meeting. I'll be over to your house to make sure you're all settled in.' Again Dean nodded, it seemed he couldn't speak now at all, then he and his brother were following Jenny down the corridor.

They could hear the cries of other babies and damn if it didn't make their hearts constrict. 'Again I ask if you wanna come in alone or take Sam with you.' This time Sam declined, he wanted Dean to have that one special moment with his daughter alone. Anyway they had a lifetime with her afterwards providing the Winchester Curse wasn't going to strike again. He clapped Dean on the shoulder and gave him a supportive smile, his brother then walking through the door.

As soon as Dean entered the room, that unique smell of baby filled his nostrils. Strangely it smelt like home – home before his mum died. When Sam was just a baby himself and the first time that Dean got to hold him. The room was a dusty pink – clearly a girl's room and in the middle with a little mobile attached to it lay a brown wooden crib. He stopped for a moment, almost too afraid to continue but he gathered his courage and kept walking. In the middle laying on her back, her wrists curled in fists beside her head lay his daughter.

'_She's mine,' _his first thoughts. She was so beautiful was his next. Dean never thought he would ever be able to love something so much just seconds after meeting, apart from Sam. He gingerly rested his hand on her chest watching it move up and down with her every breath. His hand then moved up to cup her small head. God she was so tiny he though. Then, almost as if she knew her father was near, she began to wake up. Dean panicked momentarily throwing his hand back to his side. Grace's head slowly turned to the side and opened her eyes. Hazel Green. At this moment there was no denying it was his daughter. She was the spitting image of him, her eyes, her nose; she even had the same colour of hair.

Grace stared up at him before she cooed as she raised her hands in the air, wanting him to hold her. He reached for her gently, cradling her head against his shoulder and she relaxed into his body, cooing once more as if saying hello. Dean felt tears pricking at his eyes; he was so in love it was impossible. It was then he made a promise that nothing was ever going to happen to her, even when she fell he would still be there. Oh, and she was never going to date 'til she was 40. He smirked a little at this.

**Well, what did you think? I'm nervous about this one. Too much detail, not enough. Obviously I'm doing more chapters after this so I didn't want to say ****too**** much about her when we meet her. Save it for the next chapters. Anyway please leave me your thoughts? Next chapter features Bobby! Thanks to those who have reviewed and put it on alerts…**

**PS in case you didn't notice I changed the story name. It was the results of the poll I created and it was also suggested by****Caz21.**


	4. For The Love Of A Daughter

**Sorry, I know I said I promised Bobby in this one, but I'm sooo piled up with school work. It's just a filler until I get that chapter up. Don't worry, it won't take too long. Just thought I would write a funny moment with the brothers and baby. BTW I don't live in America (I'm from Northern Ireland), so sometimes words may creep in that are my lingo, but if you have any problems don't hesitate to contact me. I've tried my best to incorporate words that everyone will understand.**

To say that Dean was spellbound by Grace was an understatement. Since he and Sam had left with her, they had travelled to the local Wal Mart and bought the supplies that were needed. Never did he realise how much babies needed; a buggy, foldaway crib, food, milk and the list just went on. Dean was so enamoured with her that as soon as they got to the car, he handed his keys to Sam and hopped into the backseat. Of course they had the essential baby chair attached to the seat. It was a large purple one, a colour that was chosen after numerous arguments. Dean, being the rockhead he was, wanted Black whereas Sam though Pink was the perfect colour. 'Dude, that's a gay colour.' Was the response he got thrown back at him, so Purple it was.

Currently Sam was driving the Impala, en route to Singers Salvage, while Dean sat at the back with Grace reading the files that Jenny gave him. Looking at the birth certificate he saw Grace's birthday was the 1st March and just below the parents names were listed; Allie Swanson – Mother, Dean Winchester – Father. He had to admit he felt great satisfaction reading this, supposing he was lucky that Allie even put his name down. To easily she could have decided to forget about him and Dean would never have known about his daughter.

A number of times Dean kept glancing towards Grace, this time not only were her eyes were wide open but she had **that** face. The one every baby makes when they're about to let loose. Suddenly the car was filled with high pitched baby screams then, unfortunately, a strong smell became apparent, to Dean at least. 'Oh God no,' Dean half shouted. 'We have to stop, man.'

'Why?' Sam replied.

'It's like a bomb went off. Can't you smell that?'

Sam pulled over to the side of the road and Dean jumped out as soon as he could needing a breath of fresh air. Grace was aware of this action and she screamed louder almost as if condemning him in her time of need. Dean climbed back in trying to shush her, but no luck so he opened the clasp and lifted her up, his face scrunched up. Sam stood at the side of the car, his face also scrunched up but only because he was trying to keep his laughter in. Watching Dean trying to calm her down and obviously thinking about the smell in his car was too funny.

To help his brother he reached in and grabbed her little baby bag, while Dean moved down the seat and sat Grace on top of her 'epic,' as Dean put it, AC/DC baby blanket. 'Hey c'mon now, shush. Please.' He pleaded while pulling the buttons of her babygro apart at the bottom, aware that any second now he was going to get the full force of her present. 'Here.' Sam handed him wipes and a nappy, still sniggering. 'I'm glad that you're finding this amusing Sam.' Dean snapped sarcastically. He said a little prayer and opened her nappy, nearly knocking his head on the ceiling, completely unprepared for what met him. There was just, so much. Grace was still crying and he knew he had to act quickly, he didn't like her crying, it made him funny inside.

Working side by side with Sam, Dean cleaned her up, throwing the dirty nappy in a bag, applied powder and proceeded to change her into a new nappy. Sam was amazed at how quickly he did this, he was such a natural. Though he guessed he shouldn't be so surprised, this was what Dean did when Sam was a baby. Sure there had been times when his father was able to do it, but it was a rare occasion, so his brother took over. Of course this information was what Dean had told him.

Grace's cries had died down by now and currently she had her hands wrapped round her fathers amulet as she giggled. '_It was so darn cute' _Dean thought as he smiled down at her. Her little legs kicked in the air as he lifted her up, careful with her head. 'Hey now, that wasn't so bad. Could've been worse.' They all settled back down again continuing their way to Bobby's.

'Dean, you realise you've just jinxed yourself,' Sam said as he started the car. To this Dean frowned. _Crap._

**Just a little question, can anyone guess why I chose the 1****st**** March as her birthday? Clue; it's a certain someone's real life birthday. I'm sure you all know it. **


	5. Under My Spell

**I forgot to mention that in this fic, their father is still alive and also is still missing. He will be in the story at some point. And I think I might take a new direction, I said it was AU, but I think I might change it and include storylines from the seasons. I have a pretty good one in my head if I decide to go down the John trading his soul route. Then again I have a habit of having a storyline written then completely changing it. So it may just happen that I have Dean going to Hell. I'm in two minds about that though.**

Now that they had gotten over the first hurdle, the boys continued on their way to Bobby's, while Grace had once again fallen asleep. 'Hey man, good thinking with Bobby's. Thing is shouldn't we have, oh I don't know, have mentioned the situation to him.' Dean questioned Sam. 'Dean, it was all I could think of. Besides you froze.' Sam looked at him through the mirror. 'Yeah, well he's so gonna freak.'

Sam gave a tiny smirk at this, Bobby was gonna tan Dean's hide. 'I'm sure he'll be okay about it eventually.' For the next four hours they drove in relative silence, with Grace waking up a few more times, as she needed to be fed. Dean enjoyed this experience; there was something so heart-warming, the fact that she had so much trust in him. He loved it when she sat in his arms, feeding from the bottle and looking up at him with her eyes that were so much like his. At one point she had her little fingers wrapped around his hand as he fed her, eyes slowly drooping as she fell asleep with the bottle teat still in her mouth. Dean burped her, something he forgot to do the first time and had the stinky t-shirt to prove it.

'Who knew babies sleep so much dude, I mean you weren't so bad.' He whispered to Sam. It was getting dark now but they didn't have much further to go, just another few miles. 'Yeah, you say that now but what about when she gets older. You'll be up all night.' Sam replied. 'True, but I'll have my bitch brother to help out.' 'Man, don't say that in front of Grace, d'you want her first words to be that. Jerk.' 'Whatever,' Dean said absentmindedly as he thought about what her first words would be. He hoped it would be daddy or even dada, but once again it made him funny inside. Laying his head back against the seat, he hoped to get a few hours kip before they arrived, he was already knackered and he only had her for a short time.

* * *

><p>'Dean wake up!' Dean woke up to the sound of his brother banging on the window, so lifted himself up and scanned the area noticing they had arrived at Bobby's. 'I called Bobby while you were out,' Sam said as he lifted the supplies from the trunk. Dean opened his mouth to ask what he had told him but Sam got there first. 'Don't worry; I didn't say anything, just that we had a surprise.' Dean nodded mutely and stretched his body working out the kinks. He reached in to gather Grace in his arms and saw she was already awake, staring at him with her doe eyes. As soon as she realised his attention was on her, she shrieked with happiness and stretched her arms out. 'Look whose awake cutie pie.' 'Cutie pie?' Sam sniggered. 'Shut up, what d'you expect she comes from me doesn't she?' He lifted her up into his arms and grabbed her bag and walked towards Bobby's front door, once again leaving Sam with the rest of the bags.<p>

As Sam walked up to the porch were Dean stood he could hear him talking to Grace, or rather pleading. 'Quit it, c'mon baby, stop.' She obviously found hitting her father in the face very amusing. Suddenly the door flung open and Bobby stood at the doorway. The noise of the door distracted Grace from her activity and she jumped and turned round to face him. It seemed Bobby and the young Winchester was having a stare off as they locked eyes and remained that way. Dean began to look quite nervous, a bit wary of the elder man's judgement. Then a huge smile spread across Grace's face as she babbled happily, a smile that was reminiscent of Dean's.

Bobby got over his state of speechlessness and half shouted at Dean, 'What the hell boy, this is the surprise.' Dean jumped back accidently jostling the baby, who started to cry. 'Oh God, Bobby now look what you've done. 'Get in you idgit.' Bobby said back as he walked back through the door. 'Sam,' Dean shouted at him, 'This is your fault!' Sam, who was standing idly watching the events unfold, shouted back with a surprised voice. 'Me, what did I do?' But Dean wasn't listening as he was now walking into the house still trying to calm Grace down.

By the time Sam had made the trips back and forth carrying the baby supplies in, Grace was now in the hands of Bobby. He had clearly fallen under the baby's spell as he was staring wide eyed at her. You had to admit it was a pretty weird yet funny sight of the old man holding a baby, clearly scared as he was holding her a good bit away from his body. Dean walked over to where the box with the crib lay and dragged it up the stairs. It seemed Bobby and he had already discussed plans of how long they were staying.

'Hey Bobby.' Sam said breathlessly, happy that they finally got to see the old man as he had missed him a lot. 'Sam, so your brother informed me 'bout everything. Just so you know, you're welcome to stay as long as ya want.' 'Thanks Bobby, he, uh, was pretty shocked himself. 'Well I havta say, she is a little darling,' Bobby said as he tickled her under the chin and she giggled.

All off a sudden they heard a 'son of a bitch' travel down the stairs. Clearly Dean was having problems with setting the crib up. 'Dean is way over his head with this one,' Bobby said. 'Tell me bout it. Soon as he heard though nothing was stopping him. I think he wants to make a better father than dad.'

Sam replied sadly. 'Speakin of, does your daddy know?' Bobby questioned as Grace was now pulling his beard. 'Nope and I dread to think what he's gonna say.' 'Well you know Dean, he's not gonna stop till he proves him wrong. He's gonna make a great daddy. But you tell him that he should tell John, s'not fair keeping him in the dark no matter what the past.' 'Sure thing Bobby.' Sam said as Bobby handed Grace over to him, it was the first time he had held her and man she was so light. Grace was now amazed by the shift in gravity and looked at Sam with wide eyes before reaching up and pulling his hair. She liked doing that.

**Just gonna cut it there. A lot of coming chapters may be like one shot but they will all tie into a big story including the season storylines. The next one will feature Dean giving his first bath. Thanks for all the support. Next chapter should be up soon. PS. Marked08 figured out why i put Grace's birthday as 1st March in the last chapter.**


	6. She's Done It Again

**Oh, hi, it's me, Jenna – I swear it is. 3 months, that's how long it has been, 3 months. I know, I know, this has been way overdue. I'm really sorry. For a full explanation, I've posted it on my profile. **

A couple of hours later after numerous sons of bitches, broken nails and sore thumbs, Dean had finally finished the crib and damn did he feel quite chuffed with himself. Monsters and homicidal people he could handle but it seemed DIY cribs were something he had yet to conquer, granted though that it wasn't something he was used to doing. Bobby had kindly allowed Dean to set up a nursery for Grace in the seldom used guest room, something he was extremely grateful for even though he had no idea how to make it up to him. He figured that he could maybe pay him but most likely Bobby wouldn't accept it.

Dean stood back to admire the wooden crib thinking how well it looked and chuckled at the sight. 'Me, building a crib. For my daughter.' It still hadn't sunk in yet and he was sure that Bobby and Sam were thinking the same thing. Speaking of, he remembered he had left all three downstairs in the kitchen so, taking one last look as he left, he walked down to find them with a barely noticeable new spring in his step. At least he could do something right.

As Dean walked down the stairs, creaks sounding on the last step, he could hear a faint giggling which brought a smile to his face and those fuzzy feelings appeared in his stomach again. He walked through the kitchen door and spotted Sam sitting at the table while holding Grace up, who was balancing on his legs steadying herself with her hands on his face. Before speaking he watched more than once as she slapped her hands on Sam's face who in turn grimaced. _Maybe he should step in_ he thought to himself, but then again it was fun to watch his brother practically get beat up in the face. He decided though that he wanted to hold her in his arms again so he walked over to Sam.

'Hey man, how's she doing?' Sam looked up almost startled for a second having not known that Dean was standing there. 'Great, my face hurts though.'

'Grace probably just finds it as disturbing as I do.' Dean grinned at him. 'Haha, very funny, bitch,' Sam replied dryly.

'Jerk.' Dean answered while holding his arms outstretched so he could take Grace into his arms. As soon as she laid her eyes on him, they lit up with happiness and adoration, her arms flailing as she reached up as well. Setting her on his shoulder he swayed his body while rubbing her back. He could feel her small hands squeezing the back of his neck, her short fingernails digging in.

Moments like this the thought would never happen to him; it just didn't seem possible given the life he led. It was at this moment that he realised there was one person missing. 'Where's Bobby?'

Sam, who was sitting watched Dean with almost astonishment on his face jolted at the question, 'He, uh, he had a case. Was gonna give it to use but...' he trailed off.

'Humpf,' Dean looked sideways at his daughter whose face had abruptly turned red and looked like she was concentrating very hard. Confusion etched his face that turned to disgust when he realised exactly what she was doing.

'Oh no!'

**Sorry it was so short and not what I said was going to be in it from the last chapter, but I thought that I should upload something for the time being, which also means I don't know when my next update is. Sometimes I really hate laptops; I have to pay another 90 quid to get my screen fixed after my sister broke it. Bitch. I'm joking. Gonna go now, bit freaked out as I can hear what I think are rats in my attic and it's totally freaking me out :-O**


	7. Bathtime Memories to Be Made

**So I wasn't actually planning on updating today, life's been pretty hectic. Again. Hopefully my laptop will be getting fixed soon. Anyway today is my birthday (I turned 19, how old am I?) so I thought I would upload anyway. Not as if I'm actually getting ready to party or anything. So I also just want to wish you guy's Happy Valentine's Day as well (and for those who have someone to share it with, I envy you). **

'I can do this,' Dean thought to himself as he held Grace in his arms just above the baby bath. It wasn't that he hated the idea of having to do it but because looking at the water right now, it seemed...deep...and watery. Obviously it was gonna be watery but the thought of putting Grace in there to bathe was a tad scary. Hell, who was he kidding – Dean Winchester, demon hunting extraordinaire was terrified. Just the thought of her falling under because of his inexperience made him shudder. He wondered briefly if this was what Grace's mother felt when she was washing her or even his own mother.

The only reason he was giving her a bath now was because of the oh so not hilarious moment when she decided to poo in his arms. There was just, well, so much. Worse than when it happened in the car. For God sakes it was on her body. Needless to say, her little baby gro had to be thrown out; no way was he touching it. He gently moved her around in his arms and set her in the tiny plastic bath carefully cupping her head. Grace looked up at him with laughter in her eyes, which were so much like his, and clapped her hands. 'Huh,' Dean thought that babies hated water what with the hands flying everywhere and water being splashed. Conveniently, as if Dean had jinxed himself, Grace decided to splash in the water which led to a huge wave hitting him in the face. Temporarily blinded, Dean let out a howl and almost dropped her which caused even more panic. 'Son of a bi...' he caught himself before he got any further. No need for bad language.

Shuffling her around again he gently scolded her, albeit half heartedly, and proceeded to secure her in his arm while he used his free hand to cup water and gently pour it over her body. At this moment Dean wasn't conscious of the fact that Sam was standing at the door looking in at the father/daughter moment. Just as his brother poured more water over her head, she screeched again in happiness to which Sam laughed, giving away his position.

'Need any help there?' he asked while grinning widely. Of course Dean didn't want it to appear that he couldn't do this simple task so he declined – in the nicest way possible. 'Yeah you laugh it up bitch.' 'Careful there Dean, babies, they're like sponges. Soak up anything including your atrocious language.' I'll give you atrocious Dean muttered under his breath. At this point it was clear Sam had no intention in helping but was going to make fun of him instead. He would have liked to tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine but he realized, begrudgingly, his brother had a point. Not that he would satisfy him in telling him this. 'Look man, you don't have anything constructive to say, get out.' Sam raised his arms admitting defeat and walked back out the door.

Dean glared at the doorway for a few more seconds before he felt a light thumping at his chest. As he looked down his face softened and he watched Grace as she stared up at him with what he assumed was a baby version of a glare. He did a double take as he realized it was exactly like the bitch face Sam often used on him. God he hoped this wasn't going to be something she carried on into later life. Settling back into his previous position, Dean once again scooped water into his hand and gently washed her, actually enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. Nothing else could compare.

When he was finished he moved her more into the crook of his arm and reached for the special towel he had bought. Black of course. Setting the blanket down on the floor Dean then wrapped the towel around her acting almost like a cocoon. When he made sure she was absolutely dry, he picked up the nappy he brought in and gently lifted her legs up so he could slide it under.

As Dean was doing this his thoughts went to his father and if he had the same feelings when changing Dean himself. Did he feel the same love and affection, something that Sam had rarely experienced when he was a baby? When he finished he could feel the colour draining from his face. He hadn't even told his father. Now this was going to be an interesting conversation.

**Thanks for those who have added me to their alerts and also reviewed the last chapter. I thought I should just point out that I have a Twitter if anyone also has one. My name is jennaharris2 and I also have a tumblr called jharris634 (just add the tumblr website name after that). I appreciate you for sticking with me. It's now time for me to finish my birthday cake.**


	8. Brotherly Support

**Another chapter, I'm finally getting into the hang of things .** **Just so people are aware, if I haven't already mentioned it, I have no experience with babies, so I'm just going by what I've seen on TV and movies. I also may have looked at websites as well, just so I could get at least some of it right. **

_This is a disaster _Dean thought frantically as he tried getting Grace to sleep. He tried rocking her in the crib that he had just built but to no avail – her face just stayed scrunched up, red and tears streaming down her face. Maybe she just wanted to be held, so he lifted her up and cuddled her to his chest but it most definitely didn't help. If anything it made her cry even harder. Dean was beginning to wonder if tears were gonna fall from his eyes because he certainly felt like crying.

Then it hit him. _God I am such an idiot_. He hadn't even fed her, no wonder why she was screaming the house down. _Goes to show what a great father I am _he though sarcastically. Walking downstairs to the kitchen he saw Sam who was once again seated at the table on his laptop. Seriously, did he ever do anything else? 'Hey, what's wrong with her?'

'Doofus here forgot to feed her.' With Grace crying so loudly they practically had to shout to be heard. Sam could see just by looking and Dean that he was just about to crack up and not because of the fact that Grace existed. More so because he believed he was doing a terrible job so far. 'Dean, you've just found out you have a daughter whose mother is also dead. I'm pretty sure that guarantees a few mistakes here and there.' Dean looked at him incredulously, 'Sam, I **forgot** to feed her.'

Before they got into an argument he walked over to Sam holding Grace out. 'Here, hold her till I get her bottle made.' Sam reached for her and held her in his arms noting how amazingly she sounded like a banshee, not that they had ever came across one. In the world they lived in it was surely only a matter of time before they did. He rocked her from side to side hoping to calm her down at least a little bit but it seemed she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Dean meanwhile took the contents out of her baby bag that were needed – formula, spoon and bottle. He looked at the formula to determine how much was needed and reached over to put water in the kettle and switched it on. Considering how long Bobby was living in his house he was still surprised that it actually worked. As he waited he leant against the counter and watched his brother interacting with his daughter. They worked well together and Dean could totally see Sam as a father. If anything, he would have put him as having children first, something that was now less likely to happen considering their lifestyle and the death of Jess.

The kettle pinged signally it was ready so he turned around and poured some water into the bottle making sure not to put too much in. he then realised that she needed fed now, but the water was probably too hot. _Huh, another screw-up added to the list. _So now he would have to wait another 20 minutes to wait for it to cool down. Remembering what had through his mind earlier he once again faced Sam, walking over and sitting in the chair opposite. Grace's cries had quieted down some so they could at least hear each other talk.

'I've been thinking, we need to tell dad.' Dean stated, better to just get it out there. Sam looked up with surprise written on his face. 'Really.'

'S'not as if we can keep it from him. What if he calls, asking us to do a job?'

'No offence, but he hardly ever calls, so why do you think he would now?' Sam said looking a bit peeved. It was no secret that John would only contact them whenever he felt the need to and when he did it was mostly by text and details of a job.

'May be so dude, but you rather he knows now that I have a daughter or how about if he randomly turns up and sees her. Better to get it over with.' Dean though was willing to bet that his father wouldn't even pick up the phone, so he would most likely have to leave a message.

'Whatever you think you should do then Dean. You know if it goes wrong, I'm here. You're not on your own with this one. And you have Bobby.' Sam said while shuffling Grace to his other shoulder barely whimpering now. Dean nodded, grateful for his brother, and Bobby's support. They sat in relative silence for the remainder of the 20 minutes needed until Dean got up and took the bottle in his hand. He squirted a bit on his wrist to make sure it was the perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold and moved towards Sam to lift Grace from his arms.

Setting a small towel over his shoulder, ready for the burping stage incase she was sick, he moved the teat of the bottle softly into her mouth, which immediately clasped around it. Dean leaned back into the chair he was sitting on and stared down at Grace, who also stared back. It was like he couldn't take his eyes of her, loving the way she looked at him with such love. As he kept looking at her, he watched as she lifted her small hand up and wrapped her tiny fingers around his index finger, causing a small lump to form in his throat. It also affected Sam although Dean wasn't aware of this and made him think about Jess. How he had hoped that one day they would be able to have children, after they had gotten married.

For now though he was content to watch his brother and support him as best as he could.

**So, on a different note, what are your thoughts on Rihanna and Chris Brown collaborating again? I think it's wrong and sends a bad message, but hey, it's her life. Next update will be next Monday!**


	9. To Call or Not To Call

**So I was working on a schedule that I have kept for now as I promised an update every Monday but I'm really not sure if I will be able to update next Monday. Right now I have so many assignments to do, I have to create websites and blogs, reports and quizzes and its coming up to deadlines. I really need to be focussing on my schoolwork for this week, but I will try my hardest to have an update for next Monday.**

Having finally been fed, Dean could now set about getting Grace to bed. During her feeding she had fallen asleep, a sight that was completely adorable and also a relief. He had made the decision that after she had settled down he would call his father, to finally tell him his news. It was something that he couldn't put of any longer – it had to be done now while he had the courage or else not at all.

Currently he was in Grace's room having just laid her down and covered her with the tiny purple blanket. As soon as Dean put her down, he immediately turned into a fussy mum/dad type, making sure she wouldn't be too cold. The sort of behaviour young children displayed when they were concerned their favourite teddy was too cold.

He watched Grace's chest rise up and down as she breathed and contemplated exactly what he was going to say to his father. Even if he didn't answer, there was no way he could just leave a message. 'Hey dad, Dean here, just wanted to check in, oh and by the way you're a grandfather.' That would go down well. Although there was a chance John would blow a fuse, Dean liked to think maybe he would be happy. After all, his dad only ever wanted his sons to live a normal life. Granted he probably would've preferred it to be after they ganked Yellow Eyes but it didn't matter now. Grace existed and he wasn't giving her up.

That was another thing though, the whole Yellow Eyes issue **and** hunting. Sam and he hadn't really discussed what they were doing, whether they were going to keep hunting or completely abandon it. No doubt there would be more cases and peoples lives at risk but, apart from Sammy, he had another life to take care of. Dean didn't think he could stop hunting, not really. It was too ingrained into him. There might still be a chance for Sam, there always had been as he was never so far into hunting as his brother and father.

He watched her for a few more minutes before quietly exiting the room. It was now or never. He looked at the clock on the fireplace as he entered the living room – 7:37 pm. He wondered what his dad was doing right now; most likely in some no name town. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his phone out and dialled his father's familiar number, also pacing back and forth. The dial tone beeped over and over again and with each one, Dean became more frustrated. Trust John to not pick up when he needed him most, which was effectively the only time he called. A voice came over the line signalling if he wanted to leave a voice mail.

It came to no surprise that he wouldn't answer the phone but for one brief moment he felt he should leave a message. But he couldn't, not for the sake of his father, but because he had frozen up, as if he was scared of what he might say. But that couldn't be it – could it? Dean was certain that he wasn't scared of his father, but something was definitely holding him back so he shut the phone and collapsed into the nearby couch, his hand resting over his eyes.

What the Hell was he going to do?

**And the teddy behaviour, yeah it's something I used to do. You know you did it as well! Oh, and I also want to wish Jared and Genevieve a Happy 2 year Anniversary! Like I said, I promise I will try to update next Monday, if I don't then you will know why. I'm trying not to fail my course! Thanks for the reviews last chapter. **


	10. Morning Solitude

**So it's been over just over 3 months since my last update and I really apologise for that. Truth is I haven't felt like writing or updating, with personal problems and schoolwork. Recently I have gotten back into updating my other story, One Big Family, so hopefully I'm getting back on track. I don't know when the next update will be, but I know that once my college finishes for the year in June, I'll definitely be updating and writing more. **

He could hear a high pitched screaming noise but for the first few seconds, Dean couldn't recall where the hell he was or where the noise was coming from. It wasn't until he shook his head to clear the confusion and get his bearings did he realise it was Grace. He didn't want to be too far from her, especially as it was his first night with her, so he decided to sleep on the floor and it definitely felt like that.

God his back was killing him, topped of with the fact he was tired. 3 times she had woken during the night, each looking to be fed. He just never realised how much hard work it was. Sure when he was looking after Sam it was sometimes draining but he felt now that he was older he'd be able to take care of a baby.

Looking at the old clock on the nearby table he saw it was relatively early; 7:36am. Well, early for him. It was no secret that he liked his sleep, apart from when they were on a hunt. Dean got up and walked to the crib, gathering her into his arms. As soon as she was in the comfort of her father she quietened down, just a little bit. Enough so Sam may still be asleep but Dean doubted that.

The first time Grace had woken up looking to be fed, he took her into the kitchen were he found Sam sitting quietly at the table. At first he thought he was staring at his lap, which would have been ...awkward, but he realised he was staring at his cell.

Dean wasn't stupid, he knew what he was looking at and he also knew the pain his brother was going through. He just didn't ask him about it, the response would be 'I'm fine,' exactly something he himself would say. Hey they were the Winchesters, all stubborn bastards. So he left him, got the bottle made up and left the room with Grace, never once speaking to him.

Back to the present, after the necessary procedure; getting Grace changed from her poopy nappy, they went downstairs ready for her morning feed. As he got to the kitchen he noticed there was no sign of Sam which meant he had eventually gotten to bed. At this point she started to cry again, her cute little button nose scrunched up,

'_Wait, I did not just think that_.' Dean thought to himself. Looking down he shrugged, who was he to deny that she was a cute baby. That thought made him frown even harder as he knew he was going to curse the days when she got older and she became more, noticeable.

It was a quiet morning, something that he enjoyed. After making the bottle, he decided to sit out in the porch steps, to enjoy the sun. He vaguely wondered how Bobby was doing, having not spoken to him since he left. Dean wasn't worried though. Not yet. He may be an older hunter, but he definitely knew his stuff.

Sitting down, he moved Grace to the crook of his shoulder and gently put the bottle in her mouth. Drinking greedily, she looked up at Dean the whole time her whole world centered on him. Reaching up with her tiny hand, she wrapped it around his finger from the hand that held the bottle, which was quickly being emptied. It was the perfect father and daughter moment.

When she got halfway through the bottle Dean took the teat out of her mouth, although it was a tiny bit of a struggle as it seemed she didn't want to let go, and brought her to his shoulder to burp her. Patting her back, it wasn't soon before she let out a burp that was considerably loud given her size. 'That's my girl.'

After finishing the rest of the bottle, he stayed outside for a few more moments, savouring the sun and solitude. It wasn't often that he had moments like this, what with hunting and the search for their father. To be honest Dean now felt that maybe it was time to give up, obviously his dad didn't want to be found and he now had another person in his life to worry about.

But because Sam most probably would still want to look for him, Dean would do the same. After all he had his back, and he believed that maybe finding their father might take Sam at least a bit out of his depression.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm just gonna leave it there. I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys something to say sorry for not updating. On another note, did you see the SPN S7 finale? What did you think about it? I had to stay up from 2 – 3pm to watch it, and at first I was a bit disappointed about it. But I then rewatched the ending, and I'm definitely liking it more. I'm not gonna say anything else incase some haven't watched it. Till next time :-)<strong>


	11. Shameful Guilt

**Some dialogue is from an episode, so I don't own it.**

Sam often wondered if the pain would ever disappear, if he would feel whole again. Ever since the death of Jess, he had this empty hole inside, something that he feared would never be filled. And he was tired. Tired of looking for his father and the nightmares that consisted of Jess, fire and guilt.

He had so much guilt coursing through his body and no matter what Dean said or did, nothing made it any different. He couldn't help but think over and over that if he'd taken his premonitions seriously, she would still be alive.

And the best of it was, Dean didn't even know. He didn't know that his brother had dreamt of his girlfriends death and did nothing to stop it.

Another thought that kept him awake was if he had never left with Dean, if he never came looking for Sam's help would she be sitting with him at that very moment?

In saying that though, there was a very high chance that considering how evil the demon was, that they would both be dead.

Now that Grace was with them it seemed everything was changing again. There was a small, shameful part that was jealous of Dean. He had dreamed of a family with Jess and almost out of the blue, his brother becomes the father he had wanted to be.

But he would never let his older brother know this; Sam knew that Dean would then feel guilty himself and also because he deserved it. With everything he had done for Sam when he was only a child himself, Sam owed a lot to him so he was content with playing the role of uncle.

In the present time, away from his dark thoughts Sam was about to ruin his happy mood with the news that soon they would have to look for a job. Even though they had Grace, they also needed to think about the people who needed them. The people who were defenceless against the monsters of the night.

During the nights were he couldn't sleep, he would check the internet and newspapers looking for a job but so far to no avail. Just because they couldn't find one now, didn't mean they should just give up; they always came at the most unexpected times.

One big problem was what they were going to do with Grace – as much as Sam didn't like it, it seemed they would have to take her with them. They could choose the option of leaving her with Bobby when he came back, but hunts were unpredictable and if Bobby needed to go, then he would be faced with the same problem.

Sam doubted anyway that Dean would let Grace out of his sight, so for now that option was out of the question.

Currently in his temporary bedroom, he heard Dean walking down the stairs, probably to give Grace her feed. He also heard him up numerous times during the night, as he was awake himself. If he didn't know Grace was with him, he would have thought his brother was crazy as he could hear him talking to her.

Suddenly almost like a flash of light, a sharp pain ran through his head. Normally he would have thought it was a serious migraine, but Sam knew different, and exactly what kind of different it was. Before he knew it, he was lying on the wooden floor, writhing in pain. Numerous flashes went through his head, things he could vaguely remember seeing in his past and someone he had never seen before.

In the background, he could hear Dean calling his name and Grace crying almost like she knew something was wrong. And then it stopped. Still suffering from the after-effects, he slowly moved up as Dean held on to one shoulder as Grace was in his other arm.

'Sammy, you okay? What the hell dude?'

'M'fine Dean.' Sam was still holding onto his head as he tried to gather himself but the pain was still lingering. Slowly he managed to raise his head up, opening and closing his eyes furiously while also trying to focus on his brother.

Grace was now whimpering, her sobs slowly dying down as she looked up at Sam with her Hazel eyes. In a movement that seemed too advanced for a baby, she lifted her small hand up seemingly wanting to comfort him. Noticing this, Sam let her grab his index finger as she gently pulled. This almost immediately had a soothing effect on him, with no reason why.

Dean, who had been walking back up the stairs when he heard a thump coming from Sam's room, watched them with a mild curiosity. Not only was he curious as to what had caused Sam to collapse, but also the touching moment between him and his daughter. He didn't have time to express his thoughts out loud as Sam moved abruptly and walked over to his duffel.

Pulling various items out, he finally came across his notepad and a pencil. He needed to draw what he had seen quickly, so he wouldn't forget. He knew it was important but he just couldn't think what it was. Almost as if he was in a trance, he began drawing on the piece of paper, with 2 sets of eyes staring at him intently.

For those few minutes no-one spoke, apart from the occasional coo from Grace who had now proceeded to pull on Dean's amulet. Suddenly Sam jumped up, reaching for his duffel again and pulling out an object. From where he was standing Dean could see it was an old photograph, one from their childhood.

'Sam?' Dean questioned. He had had enough of the silence, and needed to know now what the hell was going on.

'Dean, I know where we have to go next.' Sam spoke incredulously. Dean was now very confused.

'Where?'

'Back home, back to Kansas.'

**So, I am going to do the Home episode, which is one of my favourites. I wanted to include something on Sam's feelings, as they played a part in the 1st season. Also I didn't want the story to always be about Dean and Grace. Anyway a question, is it weird that I have the final chapter basically written for this story? It came to me one day, and I was just typing a few ideas, which then turned into 3 pages! I'm quite proud of it *puffs out chest*.**


	12. Home

**Some dialogue is from the episode Home, so I don't own it. I also switched some to my own preferences.**

* * *

><p>For a few minutes there was silence as Dean tried to comprehend what Sam was saying. 'You wanna run that by me again.' He questioned Sam.<p>

Sam walked over and showed Dean the photograph he had in his hands, 'Look, this picture, it was taken outside out old house. Where mum died?' Dean looked at him and was pretty sure his face was saying _have you lost the plot? _

'Yeah, so?'

At this point Sam was becoming increasingly exasperated with his elder brother. Did he not know how to speak in longer sentences? 'Well, it didn't burn down, not completely, right? After the fire they rebuilt it.'

'Yeah Sam, but what the hell has this got to do with anything?'

'This is gonna sound crazy Dean, but the people who live here, right now, I think they're in danger. Dean, something's gonna happen. You gotta trust me.'

Sam walked away from Dean but he didn't get too far. Considering what had just happened, there was no way he was going anywhere until he explained how he knew this. 'Sam, trust you? I don't even know what the hell is goin' on. You have to give me something more to go on here.'

Although his back was turned to him, Dean could see that Sam really didn't want to tell him. Well tough, cause if it was dangerous there was no way he was bringing Grace and speaking of her…

'I have these nightmare.' Sam interrupted his thoughts.

'Nightmares?' It wasn't something that had skipped past Dean. He knew that Sam had nightmares almost every night. More often than not he had woken him up, but he never told that to Sam.

'Yeah,' Sam watched as Dean sat on his bed, jostling Grace in his arms. Now that he had started, he needed to finish, to let it all out finally. He just hoped that Dean would understand and not think any different of him.

* * *

><p>Dean sat in the same spot he had occupied when Sam began his story, trying to go over on his head what he had told him. Knowing that he had dreamt about this mystery woman in their childhood home was shocking enough, but to be told that Sam had the same dreams just before Jessica's death was even more so.<p>

While Dean had these thoughts running through his head at full speed, Sam watched him for any change in his expression that might indicate what he was thinking. To say that he was terrified was an understatement. Ghosts and monsters he could deal with, but when it came to his brother and his approval, it was a whole other matter. He decided it was time to cut in. 'This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!'

Dean stood up from the bed, Grace in hand. He just couldn't deal with all the conflicting emotions he had at the moment. .All right, just slow down, would ya? I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when….'

'What Dean?' Sam questioned, curious as to what he had to say. A mournful expression appeared on his face.

'When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?'

Sam looked at him knowing what Dean was feeling. For so long now his brother had kept his feelings bottled up and this was no different. Going to the house where their mother died was going to be hard, but they had no choice. 'Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.'

Walking towards the door to leave, Sam heard Dean softly mumble, 'I know we do.'

* * *

><p>Never did Dean think that he would be taking his daughter on a hunt – let alone actually having one. But there was nothing else that could be done as Bobby still hadn't returned from his own hunt. Right now he was finishing packing Grace's baby things into her bag while the baby in question lay on the floor. He had placed her on her stomach and watched as she half rolled around and attempted to left herself up.<p>

Although she was only four months old, she was surprisingly very active and alert for her age. Numerous times while feeding her, she would try and snatch the bottle from his hands and also seemingly enjoyed looking at her surroundings.

Finishing his task, Dean moved towards Grace and sat cross-legged smiling down at her. He knew that this would be a difficult hunt, but he also felt that with his baby, she would provide some comfort. Grace lifted her head up, albeit slowly. She was still trying to get used to the whole being able to move around freely thing. The first time he laid her down on her stomach, the poor thing bust out crying. It was obviously a shock to the system as she had never being in the position before. But Grace soon got used to it.

Reaching over for a stray toy, a pink (_cringe_) teddy plushie, he put it in front of her eyeline. Dean then watched in amazement as Grace slowly lifted herself up with her tiny arms, almost like she was doing baby push-ups. It was magical. _And wow, was the gay. _He thought. Looking at the door, he made sure Sam wasn't about to hear what he was going to say.

'You're a good girl aren't you. The best looking one out there.' He cooed. God he was never going to live this down if Sam heard him. Grace babbled and suddenly rolled onto her back, once again amazing Dean. With her hands stretched out, he lifted her up and hugged her to his chest.

'Oh, you're so smart. Seems like you can do things by yourself now. Pretty soon you'll not need me.'

Enjoying his moment with her, he decided to lift her in the air something her had seen on TV. Babies seemed to enjoy that crap. He lifted her up and numerous times and was pretty certain she was enjoying it.

So was he, until she felt the need to promptly vomit all over his face.

And he wondered why he didn't like babies at the start.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. To be truthfully honest I though during the Summer holidays I would loads of writing done, but I basically had zero inspiration. Funnily enough, I have a feeling when I start back to college in 6 days I will get more writing done. Weird huh? <strong>

**Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and hopefully I will update soon. I think next update will be next week, or if you're lucky in a few days :-) It will be a continuation of the Home episode.**


End file.
